hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 7
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. Unlike the earlier pages, a monthly summary is not provided. January ZettaiBlog 286: Absolute Temptation Archmagic (Michiru Kouda) ZettaiBlog 287: Alleged Perfect Queen (Elza Forte) February ZettaiBlog 288: Ten Thousand Years Gathering (Hiroe Hannen) ZettaiBlog 289: Deranged Gamer (Pitohui) ZettaiBlog 290: Mountain Friend (Hinata Kuraue) ZettaiBlog 291: Bottom Heavy Beauty (Rikka Takarada) March ZettaiBlog 292: Rin Kokonoe 2: Loli Boogaloo (Miu Takanashi) *ZettaiBlog 01-11 Rescores (Menace, Elchi Cargo, Hibiki Houjou, Yunoha Thrul, Kanna Tanigawa, Naruko Anjou, Naru Narusegawa, Fate Testarossa, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Shizuru Fujimura, Sena Kashiwazaki) ZettaiBlog 293: British desu (Karen Kujou) *ZettaiBlog 12-21 Rescore (Suzuka-hime, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Chiaki Minami, Nodoka Haramura, Isumi Saginomiya, Shouko Kirishima, Kihel Heim, Matsurika Shinouji, Mikoto Misaka, Ume Shiraume) ZettaiBlog 294: How to troll a childhood friend (Eriri Spencer Sawamura) *ZettaiBlog 22-31 Rescores (Yozora Mikazuki, Ranka Lee, Mahiru Inami, Gemini Paradox, En, Setsuna Higashi, Proist, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, Laura Bodewig, Miyako Shiina) ZettaiBlog 295: Ramen Lover (Koizumi-san) *ZettaiBlog 32-41 Rescores (Mahiru Hyuuga, Haruka, Meme Touwa, Lindy Harlaown, Akiko Minase, Rain Mikamura, Hotaru Tomoe, Reika Aoki, Tsubasa Kazanari, Zakuro Fujiawara) April ZettaiBlog 296: The Temptress (Rocbouquet) *ZettaiBlog 42-51 Rescores (Hercule Barton, Kanade Suzutsuki, Nemu Asakura, Charlotte Dunois, Nagi, Suzuha Amane, Iczer-2, Asuna Yuuki, Kirino Kousaka, Sasami Tsukuyomi) ZettaiBlog 297: No Pants Yes Service (Kou Yagami) *ZettaiBlog 52-61 Rescores (Momo Belia Deviluke, Senne Arima, Ekaterina Kurae, Lacus Clyne, Rei Kuroki, Kurumi Tokisaki, Kirihime Natsuno, Saki Rukino, Akiko Himenokouji, Fuuka Saitou) ZettaiBlog 298: Irresponsible Drinker (Kazehana) *ZettaiBlog 62-71 Rescores (Kanako Urashima, Nadeko Sengoku, Tharja, Yuno Gasai, Mizore Shirayuki, Fear Kubrick, Shizuku, Cthuko, Tabitha, Golden Darkness) ZettaiBlog 299: Slender Devil (Haqua du Lot Herminium) *ZettaiBlog 72-81 Rescores (Shigure Kousaka, Shana, Nymph, Rin Toosaka, Noire, Zessica Wong, Ruri Hoshino, Nia Teppelin, Cynthia Lane, Takane Shijou) May ZettaiBlog 300: My Mother the President (Lusamine) *ZettaiBlog 82-91 Rescores (Tomo Asama, Kodama Himegami, C. C., Akane Isshiki, Itsuki Myoudouin, Klan Klang, Suigintou, Hinagiku Katsura, Lan, Vita) ZettaiBlog 301: Better Kouhai than Daddy (Raika Oda) *ZettaiBlog 92-101 Rescores (Signum, Kuchinashi, Kotori Shirakawa, Sakura Hagiwara, Akeno Himejima, Laila, Rouge, Chao Lingshen, Satsuki Kiryuuin, Anemone) ZettaiBlog 302: Hi Score Ojou (Sylphinford Tachibana) *ZettaiBlog 102-111 Rescores (Mana Aida, Sarasvati, Ayumi Takahara and Chihiro Kosaka, Rei Ayanami, Chizuru Naba, Minori Koganuma, Hina Yumihara, Miyuki Shiba, Akame, Mimori Tougou) ZettaiBlog 303: Sweet Can (Hotaru Shidare) *ZettaiBlog 112-121 Rescores (Azusa Nakano, Yukiko Amagi, Otoha Sakurano, Takao, Caitlin, Bertille Althusser, Cecilia Alcott, Sernia Iori Flameheart, Minori Nakazawa, Iori Minase) ZettaiBlog 304: War Maid (Wilhelmina Carmel) *ZettaiBlog 122-131 Rescores (Melona, Lady Venera, Chitoge Kirisaki, Tamaki Kawazoe, Botan Oohagi, Yuuki Yuuna, Sohara Mitsuki, Tenri Ayukawa, Sekai Saionji, Rikantz Seaberry) June ZettaiBlog 305: Tundra Idol (Lily Shirogane) *Blog Rescores 132-141 (Akemi Homura, Hiyori Kotobuki, Liliane von Phoenix, Reiri Kamura, Riza Wildman, Sherwood von Phoenix, Saori Kido, Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyouka Midarezaki, Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi) ZettaiBlog 306: Tsundere Idol (Maki Nishikino) *ZettaiBlog 142-151 Rescores (Kaoruko Sazaki/Gyanko, Aeka Jurai Masaki, Leopard, Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White, Ichiko Sakura, Yaya, Ohana Matsumae, Ayumi Sakagami/Cure Echo, Unchou Kan’u/Aisha, Mercelida Ygvar) ZettaiBlog 307: Tushie Idol (Uzuki Shimamura) *ZettaiBlog 152-161 Rescores (Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright, Chihaya Kisaragi, Aila Jyrkiäinen, Masuzu Natsukawa, Ayase Aragaki, Rosemary Applefield, Terra Branford, Ginko Yurishiro, Haruka Haruno, Shima-tan) ZettaiBlog 308: Disdained Idol (Sora Kazesawa) *ZettaiBlog 162-171 Rescores (Izumi Takanashi, Sakurako Kujou, Fumina Hoshino, Chaika Trabant, Nico Yazawa, Kyouko Toshinou, Nana Ebina, Rosa Joanna Farrell, Yoko Littner, Sakaki) July ZettaiBlog 309: Lolita Kongming (Shokatsuryou Koumei/Shuri) *ZettaiBlog 172-181 Rescores (Thouars, Hosshiwa, Shino Asada, Wendy Garret, Houki Shinonono, Ran Shibuki, Saaya, Aoi Futaba, Moka Akashiya, Kotonoha Katsura) ZettaiBlog 310: Dead Raiser (Eucliwood Hellscythe) ZettaiBlog 311: Cool Warrior (Ten’i Shizen) ZettaiBlog 312: Crimson Loli of War (Yukimura Sanada) ZettaiBlog 313: Glasses Festival (Matsuri Sakuragi) August ZettaiBlog 314: Legendary Loli Wonder (Rika Furude) ZettaiBlog 315: Assy Ideal Imouto (Mikan Yuuki) ZettaiBlog 316: Original Badass Magical Girl (Nanoha Takamachi) ZettaiBlog 317: My Kouhai Can Be This Cute (Kuroneko) *ZettaiBlog Classic Rescores (Kanade Tachibana, Sora Kasugano, Yuki Nagato, Mai Kawasumi, Ai Enma, Mio Isurugi, Kuroyukihime, Tsukasa Ayatsuji, Kotomi Ichinose, Shizuno Urushibara) September ZettaiBlog 318: Pseudo-Magical Girl (Natsuki Kuga) ZettaiBlog 319: Space Chinese Beauty (Ranpha Franboise) ZettaiBlog 320: Doggy Honor Blade (Touka) ZettaiBlog 321: I can't believe it's not butler! (Subaru Konoe) October ZettaiBlog 322: Magical Girl Lyrical Android (Ruru Amour) ZettaiBlog 323: A Cute Angel (Elmina) ZettaiBlog 324: The other other Kuroneko (Noir VinoCacao) ZettaiBlog 325: The Best Witch (Chocolat Meilleure) ZettaiBlog 326: Suck-ubus (Maria Naruse) November ZettaiBlog 327: Invincible Magical Girl (Akari Taiyou) ZettaiBlog 328: Pretty CULO (Yuuko Oomori) ZettaiBlog 329: Yukariding Hood (Akazukin) ZettaiBlog 330: Masochistic Blackguard (Paladin) December ZettaiBlog 331: Char Ojou (Claire Harvey) ZettaiBlog 332: Gau's Best Rage (Nozomi Kiriya) ZettaiBlog 333: Radiant Irisgun (Ayame Ikaruga) ZettaiBlog 334: Heroine Wins By Doing Absolutely Nothing (Tsukasa Nishino) Category:Anime Blogs